Rain
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: Sam helps a fantasy of Andy's come true.


_**A/N I would just like to say a big thank you to all who read reviewed and favoured my last story bed of roses. I thought I would give it another go; I'm not all that good at doing smutty writing but I try my best. Sorry for any spelling mistakes dyslexia and all. **_

With each little tiny drop of water that fell mother nature was giving life a cooling drink, there was something about the rain that Andy McNally loved. As a little girl she would stand in the middle of the yard and let her self get wet. Her father having to pull her inside to dry her off Andy protesting as he did.

Now as Andy was older you would have thought she would have stopped standing in the rain as it fell, nope she loved it even more then ever. Sam would think she was nuts when they where sat on the swing bench on the back porch and then out of no where the rain would start and she would run into the yard arms stretched out wide and head held high.

"Andy what are you doing?"

Andy turned from where she was stood and looked at Sam with happiness in her eyes. By now her clothing where wet and her hair dripping with the cooling rain. A glint of mischief was now crossing her face and smiled sweetly at her lover, friend, partner, and boyfriend. Stretching out one arm in his direction with her finger she beckoned for Sam to come join her.

"Join me Sam, trust me you will love it, it's so refreshing."

Reluctant Sam stood from the swing and made his way to Andy's side, the hood from his sweatshirt resting on his head. He was using it as some form of protection from the rain, not that it was doing any good.

"You know there is something i have always wanted to do in the rain."

"Oh and what would that be?"

Andy took a step closer to Sam taking her hands and sliding up over his chest and around his neck, pulling his hood down she looked deep into his eyes. Closing the gap with his face she swept her nose with the side of his in the special way that they did every time before kissing each other she placed her lips on his. The kiss was slow at first Andy was letting Sam feel the love in her action of said kiss, then she deepened it her hands running through his hair as his hands wound round her waist. The passion that she had for this man was beyond any higher power known to man, she was in love. Andy broke the kiss and nipped and licked her way down his neck line the rain mixing with his aftershave made his skin smell sweeter. Her hands making there way to the hem of his sweatshirt fisting both that and his T-shirt she tugged them up and over his head.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I want you to make love to me Sam in the rain."

Sam looked into Andy's eyes his body not yet reacting from the cooling felling of the rain he dipped his head and kissed her with all the passion he had. His hands moved from her waist and found there way around to her arse, bending his knees he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly moving Andy forward they hit upon a bench he turned round and sat down so that Andy was straddling him all the time his lips not moving from hers.

Andy ground her hips into Sam's a small grown escaping from his lips letting her know what she was doing to him. Sam took hold of her vest top and lifted it over her head and discarding it to the side of the bench, leaving her in her a simple cotton bra. Sam's hand roamed all over her back till he came to her clasp unsnapping it pulling the straps from her shoulders slowly as he kissed her bear skin along the way.

Andy's breasts in full view Sam took his hand and started to massage her left breast as he latched his mouth around her nipple. Sucking and nipping Andy's head fell forward a grown falling from her lips, her hands again in Sam's hair grasping hard as he sucked and nipped harder.

Still grinding her hips into him Andy could feel his growing erection through his now socked sweatpants. Moving her hands slowly over his well toned back she found the waistline of his pants and stuck two fingers into it and pulled it away from his skin. Drawing circles around the waist band Andy pulled the front down hoping that Sam would understand. Sam removed himself from Andy's breast understanding what she wanted he stood having to remove Andy from his lap he took off his pants and boxers in one swift movement. The removal of his pants and boxers Sam's fully erect member bounced back onto his well toned abs, Andy's eyes widened with the sight.

His pants sitting on the bench so that he did not get splinters Sam sat back down, Andy on the other hand still stood and looked at him finger in mouth swaying side to side trying to look cute. She took step forward and got on her knees in front of Sam, looking into his eyes she took his member into her hand and began to stroke it up and down. Every forth stroke she would pull his foreskin over the head of his member a grown coming deep with in his throat letting her know he was loving what she was doing to him. Ducking her head lower Andy took him into her mouth and Sam hissed, the cooling of the rain and the warmth of her moist mouth made him thrust forward making Andy take him in deeper. Sucking hard with her hand movements Andy could feel Sam's cock pulsating in the mouth. It was not long till Sam shudder from the blow job Andy was giving him and he spilled his seed into her mouth, Andy gladly swallowed all his salty goodness. Her eyes did not leave his the whole time.

"Oh god Andy that was amazing."

Licking her lips she stood, the knees of her pants muddy from the grass Sam reached and undid her jeans, tugging them hard he only got them down a little. Everyone knows how hard wet jeans are to get off when wet Andy sat on the bench and Sam stood, Sam pulled hard till she was free and her underwear soon followed.

Sam sat back down and again Andy straddled his lap kissing him deeply Sam moving his hand to Andy's folds, Sam did not know weather it was because of the rain of or he that Andy was so wet down there, he went with the latter. He inserted one finger into Andy and she gasped from his action, pumping the one finger inside of her, placed second and then a third. Andy's lent back just enough so that Sam could get better access moaning from the wave of heat that was building within her. Her wall's griped around Sam's fingers as he pushed Andy over the edge. Aloud scream passed out of Andy's mouth as her head fell into his shoulder, a few seconds had passed and Andy whispered into Sam's ear.

"I want you Sam no more foreplay, just you."

With her words Sam lifted Andy just enough so that he could guide her onto his member, slipping inside of her he could feel how tight she was. A gasped came from Andy as Sam gave her a second to get use to the size of him. After a moment Andy began to rise and fall onto his cock, there eyes locked onto on another Sam's hands where holding onto her arse to give her move levitation as she rowed him. Andy's hands on Sam's shoulders using them to lift herself up she ground him deep within her screaming his name as she could feel her walls again grip onto Sam and also feel his member throbbing within her. Both there heads flew back as they both went over the edge together, a few more thrust and Andy went limp Sam having to steady her from falling over.

The rain still poring down on there naked body's Andy got off Sam's Lap with wobbly legs and stood holding her hand out to Sam as to help him to his feet. Collecting there discarded clothing in their hands they gave each other a tender sweet kiss and made there way into the house to take a hot shower and put some dry clothing on. Stopping at the door Andy turned and put her hand on Sam's chest.

"Thank you, for making my fantasy a reality."

Sam smiled took his free hand and pulled Andy into him hugging her in all his naked glory.

"Anytime you want to act out any fantasy you have just let me know and ill be there for you."

Andy gave him a quick peck on the cheek and the both of them made there way inside to the warmth of the house and closing the door on what was to be many more encounters of sex in the rain.

_**A/N so what did you think? Was it ok? Please tell me. Its not as fantastic as other m rated story's but its something right. **_


End file.
